Who Knew
by Lestat De Lioncout
Summary: What happen's when Kaori and Kiori, Kagome's twin children find out on their 18th birthday that their father is a "full" Demon named Inuyasha. Then there is the fact they are half demon;s them selves.
1. Default Chapter

Here is my third INUYASHA fic. (The second one isn't posted, I will post it shortly)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (and anyone else from the show) I do own a couple characters so DO NOT STEAL THEM!!!!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Kiori!!!! Wake up!!! Time for school!!" This was Kiori's twin sister Kaori waking her up. Kiori and Kaori were both 17 about to turn 18 and were headed of for school. There mother was out of town and they didn't know their Dad so they would stay alone. This would not happen all the time but it did occasionally.  
  
"Kaori, go away. I am sick today I can't go to school." Kiori said with the groggiest voice she could muster up.  
  
"Well I guess we will have to cancel our party tonight for our 18th birthday now wont we. I will put away the decorations and call mom and tell her." Kaori then picked up the phone and called their mother's hotel.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi room please. Thank You..... Hey Mom Kaori's not feeling well so-  
  
"Hi mom, it is me Kiori and I am feeling fine, Kaori was just playing a little trick on you hahaha I am fine and we are still on for the party tonight!" Kiori said while snatching the phone out of Kaori's hand.  
  
"I am fine so we will go to school today and we will have our party and everything will be fine. You know I was kidding about the sick thing right! Right, I just woke up, I forgot our birthday was today give me a break!" Kiori said now more awake.  
  
" Okay fine. Now we have to get to school NOW!" Kaori said pushing her sister out of the door (she had changed while she was talking)  
  
***That Night***  
  
"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Kaori and Kiori. Happy Birthday to you! Yeah" all their friends had sung, their Mom in the lead. (She had come home that night)  
  
"Oh Mom!" The twins said in unison. What the didn't know was that night was going to be the biggest night if their lives.  
  
***After the Party***  
  
"Whooo, that was tiring, don't you think so?" Kiori asked her sister.  
  
"Definitly" Kaori answered. What they didn't know was at about that same time (only in different era's) Inuyasha jumped into the sacred well to pay a visit to his former love Kagome. (A.N. Inuyasha and Kagome were in love, then she knew she had to live in her own time and be with her family, so she left the ancient world never to return. What Inuyasha didn't know was one of the main reasons she left was that she was pregnant and she didn't want her child, children, to grow up in the feudal era.)  
  
"Hello Miss Higurashi, how are you this fine evening?" Kagome heard the voice fine, but she didn't believe it, it was her love Inuyasha.  
  
"Well hello Inuyasha I haven't seen you in ages, what have you been up to?" Kagome's mom said  
  
"Oh you know the usual, trying to find the shikon jewel, it has been very hard with out you daughter to help us, (Shippou, Miroku, Sango, and now Haru Sango and Miroku's son, he was 16)" Inuyasha said casually. Kagome's curiosity had now gotten the best of her. She peeked around the corner to see Inuyasha, her dearest love in the kitchen casually talking to her mother. He had aged slightly. He pretty much looked the same but was some hoe more mature, something about him was different. Right them Kiori came rushing into the kitchen to see her grandmother only to see a man with long silvery hair two dog ears on his head and a bright red Kimono.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried out as he lifted Kiori into the air. (A.N.- Kiori and Kaori looked just like their mother did at age 18)  
  
"Who the HELL are you, AND PUT ME DOWN!?!?" Kiori cried out. Kagome silently giggled.  
  
"Kagome? Don't you remember me? It me, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha said in great confusion  
  
"Oh Inuyasha, That isn't me, That would be your 18 year old daughter in you arms Kiori, KAORI come here I have a surprise for you. Hello Inuyasha It is great to see you." Kagome said. Inuyasha was now as confused as ever.  
  
"What mom? OH MY GOD!!! WHO THE HEL IS THIS, AND WHY IS HE HOLDING MY SISTER?!??!"  
  
"Inuyasha, Put your daughter down. Kiori, Kaori this is your father, Inuyasha. He comes from the feudal era and I once liveed there with him. I loved him so very much, even though I didn't always show it. When I realized I was pregnant with you two I decided to leave that era and return to my own to raise you here then on you 18th birthday I would tell you. Luckely enough Inuyasha decieded to come and visit me today so I can prove to you that your father is a half demon named Inuyasha." Kagome explained  
  
"Well now that we are all talking I have a little correction to make, uh full demon now. Not half, and they will be half demons to, because the night you left was the night I was going to tell you I became full demon. I had become a full demon about a month before. So technically they are half demons themselves" Inuyasha said  
  
"Girls would you please excuse Inuyasha and I" The girls rushed out of the room Horrified at what they just learned. 


	2. NEW NEW NEW!

Here is chapter 2 to one of my best fics!!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kiori and Kaori went to there rooms while their mom and Inuyasha talked. "So what our so called father is telling us if that we are half..demons??? No that can't be right." With that knowledge the twins were beat and went straight to bed.  
  
"So you knew and didn't tell me and just left for 18 years????" Inuyasha said furiously.  
  
"Well it isn't like you tried to come back and talk to me!!?" Kagome replied just as furiously.  
  
"I couldn't. The well some how knew your weren't coming back and it sealed its self up until just now when I felt a disturbance that I haven't felt in over 18 years.you" Inuyasha said now more softly.  
  
"Really?" Kagome replied, now understanding. "Well why didn't you try and talk to me through the tree, like you did before?" Kagome said hastily.  
  
"What, what tree thing?? Oh yea. I remember that. Oh Kagome sweetie, that only worked because of the time warp, thing." Inuyasha answered.  
  
"I came back and now I have kind of, met your, our girls I would like to take them back with me and train them how to be fierce warriors."  
  
"No Inuyasha they are just babies, they can't be doing the thing's we did. No I forbid it!" Kagome said only half-heartedly.  
  
"But MOM!!!" Kiori said jumping out from behind the corner with Kaori right behind her.  
  
Inuyasha jumped and drew out his tetseiga.  
  
"INUYASHA YOU PUT THAT AWAY IN MY HOUSE!!!" Kagome said horrified that Inuyasha had drawn his sword inside of the house.  
  
Then all of a sudden the tetseiga (sp?) started to shake then it split its self in two and like metal attracted to a magnet, the two newly formed tetseigas slid over to the twins.  
  
"WHAT????I don't want it. EWW!! It is all gross!! Dried blood EWW!!!" Kaori said disgusted. Kiori acted in a quite a different manner. She picked up the sword, and swung it around like and old pro. It then transformed into its full size. Under the weight of it, it fell to the ground, then transformed back into a rusty old sword.  
  
"Now that is almost how you handle a sword!" Inuyasha said gleaming with pride. Happy that some of his fighting skills had gone into at least one of his daughters. He went over to pat her on the back when she shied away.  
  
"How did I do that???" Kiori said with utmost horror.  
  
"You mean you didn't know how to do what you just did, before tonight???" Inuyasha said, now less gleaming.  
  
"No I didn't. Mom how did I do that??" Kiori asked again directly at her mother.  
  
"You part of Inuyasha in you, with that come the power to control the tetseiga." Kagome said now sighing. She knew what was going to happen. It had happened to her. One taste of what the other era was like; they would never want to go back.  
  
"So mom can we go??" Kiori said now looking more interested in Inuyasha.  
  
"No! It is too dangerous. I have almost gotten killed too many times!"  
  
"Aww mom, come on!" Kaori piped up. Everyone stared at her. They had forgotten she was there, she was being so quiet.  
  
"Yea Kagome let them come for a little while! you can come too!! Sango and Miroku will be dieing to see you again. And so will young Kohaku-sama. Kohaku is Sango's and Miroku's son. You two would like him very much. And let's see.My stupid half brother has a son that you would like Kiori. The little SOB is what 19 now?" Inuyasha said trying to get the girls more interested with boys.  
  
"Come on mom, PLEASE!!!" Kiori and Kaori said in unison. They gave her there most convincing puppy eyes and Kagome finally gave in.  
  
"Well it is too late tonight, but you three can go in the morning. Inuyasha there is a cot in my room you can sleep on." Kagome said inviting Inuyasha to spend the night in her room.  
  
"No thank you my love, But I will take the tree branch right outside your window. I want to keep a watch on the house. Goodnight Kiori and Kaori. It was nice meeting you two." Inuyasha finally said to Kiori and Kaori.  
  
"Goodnight mom, goodnight Inuyasha."  
  
*******************************  
  
The Next morning the Girls awoke at about 3 in the morning to see that the sun had risen and Inuyasha was not in the tree any more. Was it all a dream? They went into the kitchen to make coffee for them selves to find Inuyasha on the table with millions of amounts of Ramen next to him.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH ALL OF THAT RAMEN!?!?" Kiori said.  
  
"I was hungry!" Inuyasha replied then stuffing his pace with more ramen.  
  
"You could at least eat a breakfast food. That is DISGUSTING!!" Kaori said, now about o throw up at the smell of Ramen in the mourning.  
  
"What?? It is good??" Inuyasha said now getting irritated.  
  
"UHHH!!! Okay well, you know it is like 3 in the morning?" Kiori said now wanting to fall back asleep.  
  
"I know it is late, well we best be off, KAGOME GET UP!!" Inuyasha yelled  
  
"Quiet Inuyasha!" Kagome whispered coming out of her room. "You will wake up my mom!"  
  
"Sorry, hehe, but we need to go!" Inuyasha said now impatiently.  
  
"Okay, girls are you packed.?" Kagome said to them. They nodded there heads in agreement. Then they noticed a necklace aroung Inuyasha's neck, that he hadn't taken off yet.  
  
"Why didn't you take that off last night?" Kaori said.  
  
"I cant. That stupid old fool Kaede put it on me and only your mother can take it off. She failed to do that before she left though." Inuyasha said. Kagome giggled.  
  
"So you still have that old thing on. Hehe, sorry about that." Kagome said giggling again.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to take it off??" Inuyasha said, wanting to get it off.  
  
"I think not, Mr. Full demon, what if we get into a fight and you go all demon on me, I think not. It will stay where it is!" Kagome said matter-of- factly.  
  
The twins giggled after hearing there mother tell a demon off. So they went down tword the well as Kagome tried to get the old doors open but couldn't. They had been rusted shut after not being opened for over 18 years. Inuyasha casualy steped in and blasted the doors away.  
  
"Sorry about that. I forget these doors are so fagile." Inuyasha said, now embarrassed  
  
They began towards the well when Kagome jumped right in.  
  
"Wait mom, how do we do this???" Kiori said, stupefied that there mother had left them with this demon. 'She must really trust him' Kiori thought.  
  
"Okay, you have to have some kind of demonic stuff in you to do this. Since you haven't ever been in my era before, your demonicness hasn't been recognized. So I will have to carry you both." Inuyasha said, like it was nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
"No, you cant carry both of us! Can you?"Kaori said. But right then Inuyasah came up a picked them both up and jumped into the well. It felt like they were falling forever. They never hit the bottom of the well, instead they went right through it.  
  
"I thought we would never land." Kaori said. "How long did that take?"  
  
"Umm..about 3 seconds." Inuyasha said.  
  
They set off for Sango's cottage, when they saw two young boys fighting with each other.  
  
"Hey it's Inuyasha! Hey!!!" A black haired boy said.  
  
"Hey it's the demon slayer Kohaku! Kohaku are you going to slay me or not. I am a demon after all." Inuyasha said, half wrestling the boy to the ground.  
  
"I wouldn't slay you, you are a good guy, and I could never take you on." They boy said  
  
"That is right and don't you forget it! Hey nephew come here, I want to introduce you two to some people! Oh, don't be a spoil sport Hachiro, come on!" Inuyasha said to the other boy. Then slowly a white haired boy with a black sleek tail walked over.  
  
"Hello uncle" They boy called Hachiro said. Kiori's heart sank. He was related to her. Crap.  
  
"You don't have to call me uncle you know. I mean it isn't like we are related. My half bro just needed and heir to his kingdom." Kiori's hear did a back flip, he was available!  
  
"AHH DEMONS!" Kohaku said.  
  
"What?? Demons where???" Kaori said.  
  
"your ears." Kiori said to her "You have black dog ears!"  
  
"So do you!" Kaori said back. They went over to a pond near bye and saw they had an identical pair of Inuyasha's ears, only theirs were black.  
  
"AH!!!!, No hat is going to cover this up! What will they say at school?!?!" Kaori said.  
  
"Hey these are pretty cute! I wouldn't mind these at all!" Kiori said, with the exact opposite effect than her sister.  
  
"Well, any way, Hachiro, Kohaku. This is Kiori and this is Kaori, my twin daughters." Inuyasha said proudly. The two girls waved, slightly.  
  
"Hi."Kaori said to Kohaku, "so you are Sango and Miroku's son. I have heard of them."  
  
"Uhh. yeah, they are my parents, I was just going to see tehm now do you want to come?" Kohaku said now flirting with her.  
  
"Yeah, my mom was going that way." Kaori replyied.  
  
On the other sde of Inuyasha Hachiro and Kiori were talking as well.  
  
"So you are a Hanyou (sp?), are you not?" Hachiro said calmly  
  
"Uhh.. what? Oh half demon, yeah I guess." Kiori said ashamed.  
  
"Well, I guess that is better then a full human." Haichiro said smiling a little.  
  
Kiori's heart did a back-flip once more! He liked her!!!!!!! So all five of them walked over to Sango and Miroku's hut. Right them a woman in a bright kimono ran out and gave Inuyasha a big hug!?  
  
"Oh Inuyasha were have you been, you didn't come home last night!" The women said again.  
  
"Gees Sango lay off, I went and got these two." Inuyasha moved aside to show Sango his twin daughters.  
  
"Oh you must be Kiori and Kaori. Your mother didn't mention that you have ears like Inuyasha though. Oh well. Your mother is over at Kaede's hut she will be back in a little bit. In the mean time, let me get you two fixed up with something form our era." Sango said, acting all motherly. 


End file.
